xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenzo Kaplan
Joel Kaplan (b. June 25, 2013) is a mutant, a Witch-Demon hybrid and Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Wiccan and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Mephisto, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Hōzuki clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team William. He is also a Slytherin wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Wormmon. Joel is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years Joel Lorenzo Christopher David Summers Kaplan was born on June 25, 2013 in Los Angeles, and grew up in New York. He is the son of William Kaplan and Crystal Summers, and the stepson of Zac Guthrie Efron. He is of Transian, German, British, French and Japanese descent. Joel is the younger maternal half-brother of Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Brandon and Dorian, and the older half-brother of Oliver. He also has an older adoptive brother, Dean. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2024, Joel received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2024, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Joel was eventually sorted into Slytherin house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Meeting Magnus While following up on a lead, Joel and his brothers attended a party thrown by a warlock named Magnus Bane, who openly flirted with Joel. Joel then accompanied Chris, Brandon and Dorian to retrieve the pages from the spellbook. In a fight against a Venom Demon, Joel was hit by the demon's venomous tail, and was injected with its poison that quickly began to spread through his body. With his brothers unable to treat him, Chris contacted Magnus Bane before he went to find any type of healing herbs in the abandoned apothecary, to ease Joel's pain. Magnus was in turn able to heal him and stayed with him until just before he recovered. Upon hearing about what Magnus did for him afterwards, Joel went to see Magnus at his apartment to thank him. Marriage & Children Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Manipulation Category:Magic users Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Team William Members Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Crest of Kindness Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:19th Division Members Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Royalty Category:Yang Release users 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Joel is an Omega-level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is purple, and whenever he uses his powers a purple Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Joel possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Joel is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Asgardian is a both mage and mutant. As such he has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from his X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Asgardian's demonstrated the following powers: Dimensional Travel: Can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. Teleportation: He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. Flight: Can engage in self propelled flight. Lightning Generation He can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. Light Projection: Can project intense light and heat. Energy/Solid Constructs: He can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis: Can generate fire. Healing: Can heal others. Spell casting: He can use magic to enhance; himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, and Illusion Casting. Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation: Kaplan may possesses a Reality Altering Ability which allows him to manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want...” until it DOES happen. Ionic Energy Form: The tissue and bones of his entire body have been augmented in strength and to a certain extent. Despite Asgardian's statements that he is composed of "ionic energy," he is actually composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. His physiology has changed a great deal over the years and it’s not clear if his external form is ionic energy or flesh. He stated during an incident in which all the living things in New York had been morphed into symbiotes that he was an ion being and not flesh and blood. This was the prime reason he himself had not been infected. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Asgardian possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known, and he can lift well in excess of 20 tons easily. His strength extends into his legs, as he is capable of superhuman leaps covering several hundred feet. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Asgardian can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Joel's ion body grants him unlimited stamina and is therefore immune to fatigue. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Asgardian's bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Asgardian is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high calibre machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. Asgardian is also resistant to extremes in temperature, being able to withstand temperatures as low as -150 degrees to as high as 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Asgardian's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Asgardian's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Hearing:'' Asgardian's hearing has been enhanced to a superhuman degree. *''Energy Vision:'' Asgardian can see beyond the usual spectrum visible to the human eye. *''Flight:'' Asgardian is able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limit of which isn't known. He could originally fly at subsonic. Joel can fly at speeds in excess of 700 mph. *''Immortality:'' For all intents and purposes, Asgardian is functionally immortal. Because of the ionic energy that empowers him, Asgardian no longer ages and he is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains his physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustain ordinary human life. As a result, Asgardian no longer requires food, water, or oxygen. Electromagnetokinesis: Joel has been shown capable of directing electricity outwards as damaging, high voltage electric blasts from his hands, as well as using his magnetic abilities to reshape and bend metallic objects to his will. *''Electromagnetic Pulse Emission:'' Joel can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Joel may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Joel's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Joel is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Joel can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Joel does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Joel dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Demon Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. Joel, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Incineration:'' He is able to incinerate things with his mind. *''Conjuration:'' He can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' He is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. Abilities as a Ninja Joel’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Joel was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Joel’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Joel is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). '''Chakra Control: Early in his training, Joel discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training:'Joel’s natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Joel had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Joel had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. '''Hōzuki clan techniques:'Being from the Hōzuki clan, Joel is able to reduce himself to liquid form, and to return to bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range and to use Water Release techniques. Joel is also the one of the few ninjas seen carrying water bottles on his outfit. These bottles are used in case there isn’t any water around. '''Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Joel possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan:'''During an unknown point in his training, Joel awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form ring with the atomic model inside. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Joel harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Joel’s´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Shinigami '''Kidō Master: Joel is a Kidō master, displaying great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create his own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Expert Swordsman: Joel is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Joel is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Immense Spiritual Power: Joel possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is dark violet. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: He possesses a genius-level IQ. Magical Knowledge: Joel has great knowledge of magic. As he is also a future candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, Joel has gained even more information of the different types of magic. He has gained expert awareness on cults and extra dimensional entities, and it has been stated that this knowledge even rivals that of Dr. Strange. Master Martial Artist: Joel has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in numerous different fighting styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Joel is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Joel is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, German and Russian; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Joel also seems to be fluent in the language of Demons and the unknown language used for his spells. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known is the Okinawan Bo which is his usual weapon of choice (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Joel is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Joel has the ability to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. In his Demon Form, Joel is able to lift an exceptional amount of weight. Weaknesses If Asgardian can't hear his spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' JoelKaplan28.jpg JoelKaplan26.jpg JoelKaplan27.jpg JoelKaplan29.jpg JoelKaplan30.jpg Cancer_Symbol.JPG|Joel's Cancer tattoo. Joel Sharingan.JPG|Joel's Mangekyō Sharingan. Joel_Demon.jpg|Joel's Demonic form. Joel is described as a tall, very handsome young man, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He shares a lot of similarities with his father and mother. He is very fit and muscular. Joel does not seem to know it, but many girls find him very attractive. He is the tallest of his brothers. *'Hair:' Joel has relatively short, jet black hair, very similar to his father. He usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Joel is mostly seen with simple clothing for people his age, and it seems he tends to like wearing bluish/aqua-coloured clothes. *'Tattoos:' Joel has two known tattoos; the Crest of Kindness on his back and the Cancer sign on his left wrist. With the growing strength of his demonic powers, Joel started gaining different demonic runes all over his body, most notably on his arms and neck. The runes are normally magically covered when Joel is among mortals. *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Demon Form:' Joel has the ability to shift into a Demonic form. In his ultimate demonic form, Joel's skin turns black, his eyes brighten and his hair grows longer and becomes spiky. 'Personality' Joel is self-conscious and serious. Magnus Bane describes him as straightforward, and Joel says that he is blunt, as it is the only way he knew to be. He is perceived as "uncomfortable in his own skin", which is possibly due to his fear of admitting to others that he is homosexual. He convinces himself to believe he is in love with Cassandra as a way to escape his fear of being hurt by falling for Magnus. However, Chris and Magnus encourage to embrace who he is and despite his fears, accepts this and this culminates to him kissing Magnus in public. This acceptance has also allowed him to let go of his fears of possible rejection and disapproval. Joel is often soft spoken and serious in most situations. He tries his best to act wisely, and is shown to be cautious. He shows himself to be extremely caring of the ones he loves, and is willing to do anything to save them, also he is said to be "easily guilted". Joel can also become very jealous, getting angry at Magnus when he discovers Magnus' long dating history and relationship with Camille, a vampire woman. 'Equipment' Book of Spells: Bag: Digivice: Joel carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Worrmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Joel carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Kindness around his neck. This allows his Wormmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bo Staff:'''Joel possesses an Okinawan Bo, made out of adamantium, making it basically indestructible. He is shown to be very well-versed in using the Bo to its fullest extent, despite its wide length and unyielding structure. Joel began using a Bo during his ninja training in 2018, when he was about six years old. Throughout the years it has been modified by Joel, the most notable change being the Bo's length. '''Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Joel purchased an 10¾" oak wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2023. 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Manipulation Category:Magic users Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Team William Members Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Crest of Kindness Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:19th Division Members Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Royalty Category:Yang Release users Category:Homosexual Characters